Lex Luthor (Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes)
Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor is Superman's archenemy and the main antagonist of Lego Batman 2 DC Super Heroes, an anti-hero in Lego Batman 3 Beyond Gotham and a protagonist villain in Lego DC Super-Villains. He made an alliance with Joker in an attempt to conquer the world, but failed and was arrested. Here, Lex Luthor is a presidential candidate and the CEO of LexCorp. Lex first appears at the beginning of the game as a candidate for the Man of the Year award in Gotham City who loses to Bruce Wayne. After Wayne was nominated, the Joker and a gang of supervillains invade the ceremony to steal rare treasure such as money and jewelry. He is next seen when he goes to Arkham Asylum to break Joker out with the Deconstructor and ask for his help in his scheme for presidency. Together, the villainous duo also plan to expose Batman and kill Superman by breaking into the Batcave and use the Kryptonite stored in a secret vault. Afterwards, Luthor arrives at City Hall through flying in a Kryptonite powered super robot that resembles the Joker and prepares to make his speech. But the Joker offers to make him his Vice President after he sprays his chemical dust on the electors. The duo are then defeated after a showdown with Batman, Superman, Robin and the Justice League and taken to Arkham Asylum. He was voiced by Clancy Brown, who also voiced him in the DC Animated Universe, and Mr. Krabs ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Lex Luthor is a trailing presidential candidate. He has also been nominated for the Man of the Year award and goes to Gotham City for the ceremony. He loses to Bruce Wayne, and begins to despise Wayne for not only winning the award, but for the witty comments he made towards Lex and having more female companions with him. When the Joker, Harley Quinn, the Penguin, the Riddler, and Two-Face raided the awards, Lex did not faint or flee but instead watched them, particularly The Joker, and shared his table with Harley, Riddler, Penguin, and Two-Face as Joker spoke on the stage. When Batman and Robin arrived in the Bat-boat, Lex and the others ran before it landed on the table. Lex later breaks Joker out of Arkham Asylum with a Kryptonite powered gun, the Deconstructor, which can pull apart shiny black objects. Lex hints that it can be used to destroy Batman's vehicles, such as the Batmobile and Batwing, and they team-up. Joker robs Ace Chemicals and creates false Kryptonite. When Batman and Robin take it after a hard fought battle, he and Lex use the tracking device in it to find the Batcave, destroy Batman's vehicles, and take the Kryptonite Batman keeps in a vault. They leave for LexCorp in a large aircraft with the Kryptonite. Batman and Superman infiltrate the aircraft, but Batman is dropped through a trapdoor and while Superman saves him, the aircraft escapes. At LexCorp, Lex Luthor uses Krytonite on Superman and crushes Batman, and they finish construction of a large Joker-robot. After they blast through the roof on their way back to Gotham, Batman and Superman reveal they switched costumes. Batman and Superman try to stop the robot, but Lex Luthor opens up a giant box of Kryptonite, weakening Superman. He tries to shoot Batman, but Batman escapes and saves Superman. The robot lands back in Gotham and is approached by Batman and a weakened Superman. Lex and Joker force them into the Metro. After several attempts to stop them, Batman and Superman escape. Lex gives a speech at the City Hall while Joker sprays a mind altering gas, which makes the people love and support Lex Luthor as president. Once again, Batman and Superman arrive to stop them. The latter uses his heat vision to destroy the robot's flower that is distributing the gas, then he uses the little strength he has left to punch through the robot, disabling its flight. However, Superman is completely disabled by the Krypotonite inside, and is not playable for the rest of story mode. As Joker is using the Deconstructor on Batman, Robin arrives in a multi-coloured Batmobile, which cannot be pulled apart. Joker and Lex chase him and Batman through the city while they leave a Kryptonite trail which resembles Joker's face. Lex realizes that it is visible from space and scolds the Joker. Due to his dislike of Bruce Wayne, he decides to attack Wayne Tower. As Batman predicted, Martian Manhunter saw the Kryptonite trail from space and alerted the rest of the Justice League. While Superman and Wonder Woman keep the building standing, Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, and Cyborg fight the robot and drive it into the ground. Green Lantern created constructs to keep the building standing, which freed up Wonder Woman and she and The Flash joined the others to finish the robot off. As the robot is destroyed, Joker emerges and tries to use his joybuzzer to defeat the Justice League, but is defeated himself. However, Lex soon emerged inside his Power Armour Robot and uses it to attack the heroes as the game's final boss. Batman then contacted Martian Manhunter for help and Manhunter activated the watchtower laser. With the help of the heroes, Manhunter was able to use the laser to defeate Luthor, who was then finished off by Batman. After his defeat, Lex was arrested and sent to prison along with the Joker. ''Lego Batman 3'' In Lego Batman 3, Lex Luthor arrives at the Hall of Justice as he was diguised as Hawkman, where he goes over to a statue that reveals a manhole from the sewers where Killer Croc, Cheetah, Firefly, and Joker appear from. Even Grundy, although he is seen stuck inside the manhole. Right after their failed attempt to take control over Watchtower (and later the whole planet) Braniac arrives to shrink the Earth and add it to his collection of cities from various planets, in which he nearly succeeds but fails to finish the process. Heroes and villains have to team up to collect every Lantern Corp's power ring and return the planet back to its normal state (except Lex and other villains stayed in Fortress of Solitude under Superman's guard). While they succeed to un-shrink the Earth, they also end up enlarging Superman in the process whom Braniac mind-controls while still having two of Earth's towns in possesion, Gotham and Metropolis. The heroes defeat both Superman and Brainiac. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor finally succeeds and becomes the president but is still defeated by the heroes and arrested. He is last seen in one cell with The Joker and shrunk Braniac. The two former laugh at the latter but accidentally release him. Lego DC Super-Villains Lex Luthor is still imprisoned on Stryker's Island when Commisioner Gordon arrives, seeking assistance regarding a very peculiar suspect. A mysterious and silent individual (also transported to Stryker's Island) had been apprehended following a break-in at a laboratory previously owned by Professor Ivo, a colleague of Luthor. Ivo and Luthor had taken part in the 'Amazo' Project, an android capable of stealing powers from heroes. Lex Luthor and the individual (whom Luthor nicknames "Rookie") escape with the help of Mercy Graves and release Solomon Grundy, Cheetah and Metallo only to encounter Justice League. During a fight between them, Crime Syndicate (Justice League's evil counterparts from Earth-3) arrives and defeats villains in one swift move only to later teleport Justice League to Apokolips and take their place. Later, Lex Luthor travels to LexCorp to investigate the Crime Syndicate, and discovers they are searching for a mysterious artifact. He plans to create a team of the baddest villains around to beat Crime Syndicate and conquer the world with nobody in their way. However, after bringing Sinestro,Gorilla Grodd and Black Adam to the base, the villains are captured by Sea King (Aquaman's evil counterpart), but saved by Poison Ivy, Black Manta and King Shark. Luthor decides there's no time to slow down,equips his Superman Power Suit and travels to LexCorp. After they arrived, it is revealed that Lex betrayed his team and let the Crime Syndicate know about their arrival. After the villains defeat Grid and Firestorm (Cyborg's and Firestorm's counterparts), he attempts to warp away everyone present,but Rookie breaks the warping device,allowing to only warp Joker, Harley Quinn and himself. This also causes the Apokolips to be transported to Earth. He is not seen anywhere while Juctice League returns,finds out about Syndicate's plan to find Anti-Life Equation and give it to Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips, sends the Syndicate back to Earth-3 and tries to save Rookie from Steppenwolf while they are captured but shows up to save Batman and Catwoman from falling train. Worried about the Rookie's fate, he warps everyone to Apokolips to defeat Darkseid,who had gained the Anti-Life Equation and knows all the mysteries of the universe (expect for Rookie's,who are revealed to be from Earth-3). After Darkseid is defeated,he still tries to get rid of everyone present by trapping them on Apokolips. He fails and is caught while trying to force citizens of Earth to accept his rule. He is seen in the end, trying to convince Rookie to join the villains while Justice League wants them to join the heroes. If the Rookie joins the heroes, Lex is hurt by their betrayal (despte he did the same twice). If the Rookie stays with the villains, Joker considers making them the Legion of Doom's new leader while Luthor decides to discuss it back at the Hall of Doom. Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Aristocrats Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Lego Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cowards Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant